


Thinking Of You

by levitatethis



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Community: inception100, Drabble, Gen, Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 00:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/143574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levitatethis/pseuds/levitatethis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written for inception100 challenge #44:  The Night Before Christmas<br/>http://community.livejournal.com/inception100/110853.html</p>
    </blockquote>





	Thinking Of You

**Author's Note:**

> written for inception100 challenge #44: The Night Before Christmas  
> http://community.livejournal.com/inception100/110853.html

Ariadne makes it home for the holidays.

After a long night of food and laughter with her family, she checks her messages before turning in.

There is a thoughtful one from Yusuf that warms her over.

The one from Eames is a drunken rambling (shouted over loud music) that makes her laugh.

Arthur’s message is sweet, a bit _too_ casual and makes mention of a story she told him months before that he somehow remembered. Her heart pounds.

Cobb’s message is simple and straightforward and the “Merry Christmas!” happily rung out in three voices brings a tear to her eyes.

  



End file.
